L'échappée belle
by little-road
Summary: L'échappée belle de deux êtres pas si différents. OS


**Merci à Earendil d'avoir partagé sur Twitter l'idée de ce couple.**

 **J'espère que ce court OS sur le couple Eowyn / Legolas vous plaira : )**

 **Je m'excuse pour les fautes çà et là.**

* * *

 **L'échappée belle**

Eowyn se remettait doucement de sa blessure. Aragorn s'était appliqué à la soigner avec soin, et son frère Eomer ne l'avait pas quittée, passant de nombreuses heures avec elle alors qu'elle était encore endormie.

Quand elle s'éveilla enfin, elle mit quelques secondes avant de se rappeler où elle était : Minas Tirith, capitale du Gondor et ville de rois comme il n'y en avait nulle autre sur terre.

Au bout de quelques jours, elle put enfin sortir de sa chambre pour prendre un peu l'air. Dehors le ciel était clair, bien que nuageux et l'atmosphère était fraiche. Les visages des hommes, survivants de cette grande bataille, étaient fermés et angoissés. On pouvait lire de la peur dans leurs yeux.

Car malgré la victoire, Sauron n'était pas vaincu, loin de là. Le Mordor continuait de gronder et la montagne du Destin cachait toujours une épaisse fumée noire, faite de cendres et de poussières.

Eowyn fit quelques pas dans la petite cour pavée, attenante aux maisons de guérison.

Elle resserra sa cape sur ses épaules avec son bras valide, et alla s'assoir un instant. La jeune femme regarda au loin, laissant vagabonder son regard. Quand elle vit le Mordor elle frissonna, car elle savait qu'une autre bataille les attendrait un jour ou l'autre. Elle détourna donc les yeux de cette vision obscure et croisa un regard bleu perçant qui la regardait.

Aussitôt elle se sentie attirée par ce bleu magnétique, comme elle n'en avait jamais vu de semblable. C'était un elfe avec un beau visage, et une longue chevelure dorée qui tombait sur ses épaules. Il avait des traits si parfait qu'il n'était pas aisé de ne pas succomber. C'est alors qu'elle comprit Aragorn et l'amour qu'il portait pour l'elfe Arwen.

Car que sont les hommes mortels face aux elfes immortels pour qui les millénaires n'ont aucune emprise ? Eux qui peuvent avoir plusieurs vies en une et tout connaitre ou presque des secrets de l'existence.

Son cœur manqua un battement quand elle vit cet homme de haute stature se lever et marcher vers elle. Un sourire illuminait son visage et ses prunelles renfermaient une étincelle ravie. Eowyn ne put s'empêcher de rougir quand il approcha d'elle.

-Bonjour, dit-il, puis-je m'assoir ?

-Oui, répondit Eowyn timidement

Ils partagèrent ainsi une longue conversation qui durera des heures, se racontant leur vie dans leur royaume respectifs, et les différentes coutumes et traditions en vigueur.

Eowyn était fascinée par cet être qui avait vécu tant de choses et survécu à de nombreux périls. Pour elle, cela paraissait presque irréel, et pourtant c'était vrai. Il n'y avait aucun mensonge dans les prunelles de l'elfe.

Legolas quant à lui était intrigué par cette femme aux longs cheveux d'or, si douce et fragile et en même temps forte et sans faille.

Elle avait vécu tellement de choses en peu de temps et sa courte vie était jalonnée de sentiments diverses marquant les événements clefs de sa vie.

Tous deux avait vécu le chagrin et la peine due au manque d'êtres chers, et de la situation critique de leur royaume. Ils étaient donc beaucoup plus semblables qu'au premier abord.

Et alors que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin, Legolas dû prendre congé, à contre cœur, car on l'appelait dans la salle du trône de Minas Tirith : Aragorn convoquait un conseil.

Il se leva et prit la main blanche d'Eowyn pour y déposer un baiser plein de promesse.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner, en pensant que s'il revenait, sa vie serait à ses côtés. Et elle le suivrait jusqu'à la fin.

-/-

Legolas ne revint que deux jours plus tard et au grand soulagement d'Eowyn, Sauron avait été vaincu et le mal avait disparu à jamais.

Quand elle le vit, au milieu de tous ces hommes, elle accourue vers lui, courant à en prendre son souffle. Arrivée à sa hauteur elle bondit dans ses bras, le visage illuminé d'un sourire, et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

* * *

 **Alors vos avis ? :)**


End file.
